shadowlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Outside Town
OutsideTown_Merc.png|Outside the Merc Town Outside Town - Nobilis.PNG|Outside the Nobilis Town OutsideTown_Tribal.png|Outside the Tribals Town __NOEDITSECTION__ Outside Town is an area that consists of 5 places: Cave, Gold Mine, Farm, Village and Event. Cave The Cave is a place where you can go on expeditions into various dungeons for a chance to get rare and valuable equipment. All items are undroppable anywhere else. Drop rates Each layer increase the drop rate in a different way, but all the rates are the same and item levels do not change the % you have of getting a specific item. The list of % is based on the position, from left to right, of the items in each cave group. Layer 1: 77%, 10%, 10%, 1%, 1%, 1% Layer 10: 64%, 15%, 15%, 2%, 2%, 2% Layer 30: 48%, 20%, 20%, 4%, 4%, 4% Layer 50: 26%, 25%, 25%, 8%, 8%, 8% Gnome Cave (Level 10 Equipment) Cost: *Layer 1: 10,000 gold *Layer 10: 10 diamonds *Layer 30: 25 diamonds *Layer 50: 50 diamonds Rewards: *Cloak: *Helmet: *Shield: *Ring: *Weapon: *Magic Book: Cursed Den (Level 25 Equipment) Cost: *Layer 1: 20 diamonds *Layer 10: 50 diamonds *Layer 30: 100 diamonds *Layer 50: 200 diamonds Rewards: *Ride: *Armor: *Ring: *Helmet: *Necklace: *Magic Book: Holy Cave (Level 40 Equipment) Cost: *Layer 1: 50 diamonds *Layer 10: 100 diamonds *Layer 30: 250 diamonds *Layer 50: 500 diamonds Rewards: *Necklace: *Armor: *Ride: *Ring: *Weapon: *Cloak: Ghoul Lair (Level 55 Equipment) Cost: *Layer 1: 100 diamonds *Layer 10: 250 diamonds *Layer 30: 500 diamonds *Layer 50: 1,000 diamonds Rewards: *Cloak: *Ring: *Shield: *Necklace: *Armor: *Magic Book: Dragon's Cave (Level 65 Equipment) Cost: *Layer 1: 250 diamonds *Layer 10: 500 diamonds *Layer 30: 1,000 diamonds *Layer 50: 2,000 diamonds Rewards: *Helmet: *Shield: *Ring: *Weapon: *Ride: *Ring: Gold Mine The Gold Mine is a place where you can acquire gold. The mine consists of 9 rocks. Clicking on a rock will give you an amount of gold based on what level region you are in and what your Town Hall level is. It also has a small chance of giving you 10 Cash Gifts as well. The rocks have a cooldown of 1 hour, and reset every day. If by any circumstance, you do run out, you can opt to reset your rocks for 30 Diamonds/Cash Gifts. Farm The Farm is where you can plant crops in order to grow food. The Farm has 9 fields where you can plant various crops. For every 10 levels you upgrade your Town Hall, you unlock a new crop. The amount of food acquired increases depending on your town level; in the chart below, x'' represents your town level. For example, if your town level was 30, then picking one field of wheat would give you 60 food, and one field of corn would give you 600 food. The amount of food you can harvest is also be increase with your Alliance Tech. Crops ' ' '''Wheat' *Mature time: 10 minutes *Output: 2x *Cooldown: 0 seconds *Required Town Level: 1 Corn *Mature time: 1 hour, 30 minutes *Output: 20x *Cooldown: 5 minutes *Required Town Level: 10 Tomato *Mature time: 1 hour, 20 minutes *Output: 25x *Cooldown: 10 minutes *Required Town Level: 20 Loofah *Mature time: 1 hour, 10 minutes *Output: 30x *Cooldown: 30 minutes. *Required Town Level: 30 Beans *Mature time: 1 hour *Output: 35x *Cooldown: 1 hour *Required Town Level: 40 Carrot *Mature time: 45 minutes *Output: 40x *Cooldown: 1 hour, 20 minutes *Required Town Level: 50 Radish *Mature time: 35 minutes *Output: 45x *Cooldown: 1 hour, 40 minutes *Required Town Level: 60 Soybean *Mature time: 20 minutes *Output: 50x *Cooldown: 2 hours *Required Town Level: 70 Sentry (not a crop) *Cost: 30 Diamonds *Effect: decrease food stolen by 20% *Duration: 7 days Skeleton *Cost: 5 Diamonds *Mature time: 50 minutes *Output: 30x *Cooldown: 5 minutes *Required Town Level: 1 Village Since the update of December 29th 2011, the Village has been changed to increase your Market trades by a percentage instead of increasing the "Draft" in your Barracks. This increase on trades is obtained through winning a game that is very much alike to Rock-paper-scissors. The bonus to the Market's "Daily Trades" ranges from +0% (you lost in the 1st round) to +100% (you won all rounds). Bonus trades are used last, so if you used over your normal max, yet had some "left over" when the bonus ends, you will, instead, have zero remaining. There is a 4 hour wait between each attempt on the new Village game, with the bonus trades gained in a given round lasting the same period. There are 2 Diamonds/Cash Gifts funded skills available in the new Village game. Both can only be used once per game: Developing Lightning: For the price of 1 Diamond/Cash Gift, you can see what the CPU has chosen for its unit this round. Only gives you an icon, with no text (until you pick a unit and start the round). God has fallen: For the price of 2 Diamonds/Cash Gifts, you replace your picked unit with a "Hero" type, which apparently is guaranteed to win versus anything. If you accidentally picked a loser, and absolutely must go on to the next round, this is for you. The following is a table of PC units (down the side) vs CPU units (across the top), and the win/loss results, for the player, of each possible match up. Source: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Ah2nK-BGJY1XdGc5dVF3MU9KTEZtVGl5RmptV3FTMmc Old Village Previous to the update of December 29th 2011, the Village was a 30 second mini-game that could increase the effectiveness of the "draft" option in your Barracks. *Strong Man: +25 points *Man: + 20 points *Woman: +10 points *Old Man: 0 points *Child: -15 points Event Once in a while, ZQgame launches events which can mostly be initiated to the left of the Mine or the top left of the Farm. There are also passive events which are usually not recognised immediately such as Double BA and Golden Legions Current Events: None Current Passive Event: None Category:Help Category:General Gameplay